The Path of Fate
by kiteazure
Summary: Abandoned long ago for sibling, no one cared if he got kidnapped and horribly experimented on. Devoid of all of his old morals, emotions and his attachments and armed with an insanely powerful, new kekkei genkai. What is Konoha in for as he returns? will he learn to live again with his dead eyes or will he rebel against fate once more as he once did and become the world's end


Summery: abandoned long ago for sibling, no one cared if he got kidnapped and horribly experimented on. Devoid of all of his old morals, emotions and his attachments and armed with an insanely powerful, new kekkei genkai. What is Konoha in for as he returns? will he learn to live again with his dead eyes or will he rebel against fate once more as he once did and become the destroyer of the world. Grey Partially insane Strong Smart Naruto, Split personality, Parents alive, m for lang and gore

Please, flamers, know that i am 10 inches up your mom before you say anything and this goes into a pissing match, other than that constructive criticism is okay

I own nothing of this content

* * *

Chapter 1: the beginning of madness

begin

Child born of the light and the dawn

Pure of heart but drowned in sin

Born of the blood of the purged and

Born of the blood of the warriors

He shall bring forth peace

"Master Raikage, why have you called?"

Four figures entered the Raikage's office "Ah Fūshin, Chino, Michi, B you came. The Chūnin Exams are coming up and as my top team of genin, I want you to represent Kumo in Konoha."

To Michi the words in Konoha brought back horrid memories and plain and simple curiosity of what their strength is. Wondering if they had thrown him away for a good reason or any reason at all.

"Michi, I know how you feel towards Konoha but don't let your anger guide you." 'He's right, kit, listen to him' said a Kyuubi mentally 'No, it just means more victims for us' said D-Michi

One of the figures spoke up "Yes Master Raikage." 'good choice kit you're growing up already.' 'alright there Kurama, take it easy.' 'What!, don't be a pussy about this.'.

The genin team was a group of 13 year olds. Fūshin was a tall, white, boy with long green hair and yellow eyes and a defining scar underneath his left eye donning a red head band inscribed with Kumo's symbol and black hakama pants with a grey gi. Chino Chinoike was a short, white girl with short, neck-length, spiky light-blond hair with Two thick strands reach onto her rosy cheeks, She also has violet eyes with small brows for facial features, she dons a light pink gi with a black under suit and bears the kumo headband on her head. Michi Kiyomasa was a young tanned teen with white spiky hair, pitch black eyes and whisker marks donning a black cloak with a white long sleeved robe underneath and plated gloves and greaves and a defining tattoo of two red extended wings of an eagle on the back of his neck.

Of the Genin, this group and their abilities as a whole were very high because of their respective kekkei genkais: Taiton (typhoon release), Tsumiton (sin release), Ketsuryūgan (Blood Dragon Eye) while the teacher himself Killer B. was A's brother and jinchuuriki of the hachibi and that Michi was the holder of the soul of the Kyuubi. How you may ask, his name was never originally Michi Kiyomasa, it was Naruto Namikaze.

He never wanted this fate but, Rikudou Sennin and Kami were never that kind with people's fates.

In his life in the leaf, he was never acknowledged only slandered and ostracized at most times but not attacked for being the Kyuubi's soul holder after the attack on Konoha and others were completely neutral to the matter. His family and godparents mostly ignored him for Arashi who was born with the Kyuubi's chakra sealed into him. The only people who cared were surprisingly his own brother Arashi, Danzo Shimura, The Uchiha clan, The Sarutobi clan, The ichiraku family, Iruka Umino and Hinata Hyuga.

Flashback

* * *

Naruto, now 5 years old, was locked inside the compound with the security seals in place while his family went on vacation with Arashi his brother forgetting about the latter.

It has been a month already with no help in sight and Naruto is in a state of dehydration and malnutrition since the fridge and covers were empty. The walls and doors shocked him like a taser whenever he touched it. 'Is this it for me? To starve to death while my family is somewhere outside there having smiles on their faces, laughing' staring outside a window 'Kit, please hang in there' 'I'm sorry Kurama, Gramps, Arashi, Sasuke and the others, I don't have any strength to hold on much longer' 'no please wait, please kit, stay with me.'. Memories flashed through his head, sadness overwhelmed him because most would cheer for his death and he shut his eyes for likely the final time.

*bang* He suddenly feels he is being picked up and a voice asks him "Are you willing to just die or will you fight to live." everything that went through his head then and there was stopped and only one thought remained 'I want to live' 'atta boy kit, atta boy'

He had never actually remembered who saved him that day, just only that he woke up in a tank of fluid and seeing the people in lab coats before the pain, the horrible, horrible pain. His lights slowly went out again.

He awoke once more in a bed to which he was strapped to and coated with some strange metal 'Kurama where are we' 'I don't know I lost your sense of sight the same time you did and all I could hear was words' 'The things I heard about was something about a kekkei genkai called Tsumiton (Sin release) and something about a deadman?' 'Deadman, as in emphasis on Dead!' 'You don't need to yell, kit' 'I feel something not right about my body' '*sigh* judging by your sensory functions they must have implanted something into you.'. He looked up to see his eyes and hair have changed color in an reflection off some metal.

Suddenly, *Snap* a bright light gleamed into his face.

Meanwhile in the land of Iron

In a hotel, "Minato, look at this" "What is it Kushina" A picture had just shattered before their eyes and all the crack appeared in one specific place, Naruto's face. Their eyes widen in alarm as soon as they see the face of Naruto. "Um, Minato, where is Naruto?" Minato smiled and replied "Don't worry about him, he's probably just lounging around at Konoha." oh how horribly wrong they were. Kushina couldn't feel a bit of unease when hearing her husband talk like that about their own children.

The next few days all Arashi asked was "where was my brother?" a equally worried but reassured Kushina told him "He's at home, sweetie, don't worry.". They would never again see him for years. Even then, that would have meant it was going to be a bittersweet reunion.

* * *

Flashback end

Little did he know that event is what started everything for his path to become what he is today.

"Yo, yo, yo, Ya Fools!, pack yo' bags, cuz we about to kick mo' ass"

A sweatdrop proceeded to appear on the genin's faces as they nodded to each other to say A. let's get ready to go and B. that was so terrible 'AHH!, my ears' a fox yelled in his head 'let me kill this fool already' for once he was starting to agree with a psychotic him.

Michi made his preparations as his pack was made and came into the hospital. "Ah Mr. Kiyomasa." "You here to see Sayaka again?" "Yes, I am." he had walked to room 333, home to one 13 year old, sleeping beauty Sayaka Igarashi, a girl he had grown up with and promised to protect but the funny thing is, if she were awake then and there she would probably want nothing to do with him. He was so ashamed what happened that day as he had to kill Ganta Igarashi, her father and then Shiro Igarashi, her mother, then followed suit in death by suicide. He took a seat right by her bedside.

Flashback

* * *

In 3 years, inside the prison (at least on the outside) and experimentation facility (on the inside) known as Deadman Wonderland. Naruto Namikaze, now renamed as Michi Kiyomasa after his late adopted father Senji Kiyomasa (crow), an ex-anbu of Kiri, was now in a corpse carnival with Ganta Igarashi (woodpecker). Kurama since about a year ago went dormant, holding back the negative emotions and insanity of Michi but not without leaving behind his sensory techniques to Michi much to his dismay. A corpse carnival, is a duel between two deadman, a person with the kekkei genkai release of Tsumiton, where two go in and one comes out and the the other could comes out... eventually after the punishment game of course. The punishment game involved the loser of the duel being strapped to a table where the loser would surgically lose one organ or limb decided by a 'wheel of Fortune' stopped by the loser. Fate had other plans for the corpse carnival, that day.

*alarm blaring* "Eh, What the hell is this about, I was told my opponent was albatross." seeing Ganta across the room "I don't know stay on guard Michi." Tsunenaga Tamaki came on the pa system "Well, well Woodpecker and Eagle, the some of the top winners of the corpse carnival." mass murmurs went about the screens of guest viewers.

"We were told of your growing attachments to others." said with a bit of distaste "So, we decided what better way to weed out that unnecessary stuff with a bit of high stakes." a screen rolled down and to their horror Sayaka was in a confined holding cell with inmates from C block, the block of sexual offenders, waiting outside and eying door the with lust in their eyes. "Don't worry she's safe for now that's only if one of you walks out of here with the other out of commission, permanently."

The look of horror upon the two only served to increase their worries, to Michi she was a childhood friend and to Ganta she was his daughter that he raised, so who was more dear to her in their lives?

Ganta knowing that the children are more important slowly started to make his last regrets in his head. "Michi, I need you to die for me, you worthless piece of shit" 'forgive me, Michi' Ganta bit his finger and said " **Tsumiton: Ganta Gan** " (sin release: ganta gun). His blood started condensing into a small orb which then shot out at Michi.

The funny thing about Tsumiton is that no hand seals were ever required to use the art's jutsu, just blood; all you needed to do was bleed!

Michi dodged a bullet coming at his head 'something's not right, if he wanted me dead he would have used Ganbare Gan first' "What the hell, what are you talking about Ganta was everything, everything that you preached a lie!" 'I'll just have to trust him for now with his egging on' with a fake demented look on Ganta's face "Yes, it was, now die" 'Michi, now show me everything that you've learned and stand for' " **Tsumiton: Īgurugeiru** " (sin release: eagle gale). A wave of blood combined with the wind, which created a sharp blade shot out at ganta who didn't dodge, just stood there to take it. *splat* the the blood fell every where where a bifurcated Ganta lied. Michi realized what he had just done ran over to Ganta.

"Ganta, oh my god, what have I done! *sobbing*" little did they know that Sayaka was watching this whole fight play out on a live feed with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for tricking you like that Michi but I had to make sure you survived and my daughter would be in good hands, so p-please Michi T-Take. Care.. of… Sa-ya-ka. " the last parts getting weaker with each verse.

"And there you have it folks, Eagle is the winner and as promised a key card dropped to Michi's feet.". Michi quickly made his way to Sayaka who was crying in the corner, killing all who stood in his way. "Get away *sob* from me you monster *sob*, you killed my father!". Michi could only hang his head in shame and leave 'you know you wanted to do that right' 'shut up'. This was a darker manifestation of his madness, whom Kurama couldn't hold back, that was created by the event of rejection.

Flash forward a day later-

Shiro was found hanging in Ganta's cell dead with dried tears and a note: Sorry, I can't leave Ganta behind and he and I know Michi, you will take care of Sayaka. Said girl in response distanced herself from everything. Michi had helped her anonymously whenever she needed it.

Flash forward 2 years later-

The scientist decided to end the wonderland project for good. They secretly injected everyone with a special drug that would make them go berserk. The only one left was a heavily injured Michi, who had killed everyone else off as a mercy or in retribution, and an infected Sayaka. During their Corpse Carnival duel, she momentarily regained control but was still struggling.

"Sayaka, please don't make me do this" said a distraught Michi "SoRRy, MiCHi I CAn'T ConTrOL IT, Arrrg!" 'Ganta, Shiro forgive me I can't fulfill your last wishes'. Sayaka had forgiven Michi long ago when she found out who her anonymous helper was for all those years.

"I have to end this now please forgive me, Sayaka, **Tsumiton: Tori-tachi wa mewosamasu** " (sin release: songbirds wake). Red lightning started to arc around Michi's hand as he pointed it towards Sayaka and ran forward finally *splat* blood flew as Sayaka was impaled.

Most Deadman ever learn and focus on one art of their creation, and nothing else but Michi was a special case his talent in Tsumiton never specialized so like the eagle and his name, he represented freedom and versatility.

"Michi come closer for a second.". In a surprise move by a newly sane Sayaka, after complying, he had lost his lip's virginity. "you know, they say your first kiss tastes sweet, but mine tasted like blood." she smiled "You were forgiven long ago, how could I not love the person who was always there for me when I needed it so I'll always love you my Eagle, now go forth to your future." as she faded away into unconsciousness tears shed by both as she told her last words. He was always was questioning from that day forth, was that just the drugs talking or her true feelings. In his head he could hear the echo of a song, a nursery rhyme sung to the young, the one Sayaka and he had remembered and sung as a child as he just stood on his knees, tears streaming away.

One mischievous little woodpecker

Another day, pecking your holes

Ruining the woods, tree wrecker

The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife

Poor little woodpecker

Your nesting holes are all tainted, your food with toxins rife

Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet

Oh, sad little woodpecker

Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks

Michi took his hand out and by chance Sayaka wounds started to close telling him she is still alive. Going into the nearest town after blowing the compound up with paper bombs and salvaging what he could (not in that order), He looked for the nearest great village aside from Konoha to join- carrying Sayaka in a storage seal- which was Kumogakure. Coming up to Kumo. He approached the main gate. The guards told him to halt. "State your business stranger" a guard said. "I have come to become a shinobi of the village" showing his Tsumiton while mentally saying ' **Tsumiton:** _ **Kurō Kurō**_ ' (sin release: crow claws). "A kekkei Genkai, you must see our Kage right away." in said surprise. "Sure, Sure only if he comes out here to discuss it, though". "Such insolence, who are you to demand something of our Kage". "I apologize, but you must understand, my clan has come out of some horrid times back in our own home and I don't have any wish to be a part of the continuation of said tragedy (captured and used breeding stock).". "*sigh* I understand but hold respect for our Kage."

Soon a dark skinned man with braids and blond hair donning a dark gi came out. "Alright why have you come here?" "Great and honorable Raikage, I have come to seek status as a shinobi in your village as well as a title of clanship because of this, **Tsumiton:** _ **Kurō Kurō**_ " playing it as an higher class man while showing off at the same time. A was intrigued, "alright I will need name and some time to register your clan.". "Kiyomasa is my last name, Master Raikage" 'eyes that are dead and cold, he must have been through a lot, but respectful too, I like this boy already'

"Master Raikage, if I may I know i haven't earned the right but may I speak to you in private, if I get the chance.". A had led Michi into a secluded room where he had told the truth about his life and everything about it, his first reaction was anger against the hypocrite Namikaze family that preached about family values, then sympathy for Michi's life that had been so horrible. A had then ordered a hospital room for Sayaka and instated Michi as an academy student. He also later celebrated that day when he found out he relieved, not just this new bloodline, but the Uzamaki and Namikaze bloodline inside the village, he needed to find out how to get a kunoichi date rape him, one of these days. Michi decided to hold off on the act showing him more to prevent A from having a heart attack with all the excitement.

Michi then proceed to get stronger over the years by training with the other two Jinchūriki of Kumo and surprisingly a reawakened Kurama who went dormant long ago trying to hold back Michi's madness and negative emotions. He had also snuck back into Konoha to see his family and old friends laughing and smiling only to anger him. To see all his old friends laughing and smiling when all he could ever receive was pain, while he waited 5 years for help, only never to receive it, pushed him closer to the breaking point. He sneaked in paperwork to the hokage's pile which liberated him and transferred custody to Kumo with A's approval. The hokage never noticed afterwards and had walked out of the tower smothered in feathers and tar as many others in Konoha did as well much to Michi's amusement meanwhile he had copied all of his ex-clan techniques with out setting off alarm. Michi with his assigned team of academy students had passed his genin exams which was no trouble considering his Deadman initiation exams he took after becoming a Deadman.

* * *

Flashback end

Sitting in a chair across Sayaka's bed after reminiscing, he began to sing

"One mischievous little woodpecker

Another day, pecking your holes

Ruining the woods, tree wrecker

The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife

Poor little woodpecker

Your nesting holes are all tainted, your food with toxins rife

Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet

Oh, sad little woodpecker

Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks"

He looks up with a smile and says "sorry, Sayaka. I have to go but don't worry I won't be long.". 'Looks like if I'm going to do this job right, I need to temporarily put things in perspective about everything else.' 'Kit, you don't need to forget everything just focus on the important things.' 'Fuck that, just destroy everything that comes your way.' 'Just shut up both of you.'.

Child drenched so far into darkness

Child that is drenched in the blood of many and his own

Betrayed and forsaken by the light

The world will feel his pain

Only when his pain recedes, will the world be saved

* * *

End

Chapter 1: the beginning of madness

Author's note: The texts before and after represent the prophecy and I didn't go in depth on Konoha just yet because I wanted to focus on Naruto's/Michi's life more. Looking up Michi online, I found out that the name meant something like path and thought it fit more with this storyline. I know I said Naruto was devoid of somethings in the summery but what I meant was his morality after living in Deadman wonderland so long has been worn away, so he is willing to do things others wouldn't, His emotion become sort of introverted to an extent and I want to create this question of is this what I want or is it what I need to do; duty vs. desire plus I want him to remember his old battle scars emotionally tying in to the memory of when Sayaka started to turn away from him and when he had to betray all his promises and for his attachments, well that's self-explanatory he is locked up in a place where he has been feeling pain for years and no one came to his aid but Sayaka was put in to tie in with the Deadman wonderland storyline a bit and make Naruto's/Michi's inner humanity and individuality pop out thus placing him somewhere in that grey area between good and bad because of his morality and past. The first flash back and his Deadman initiation test was cut off on purpose (evil aren't I) but it left people with a sense about what is happening there but that is an area of revisitation later. Poll's officially closed and Naruto: World contract is coming next release and I'll hold off on other stories to just focus on the three I have now because these ideas running about for so many stories sort of get confusing after a while. I also used characters from Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise as his teammates and adjusted their ages to fit this story, their interactions and back story will be gone over later. I swear Killer B. is very difficult to grasp his personality as I can't rap; I swear even a 10 year old Eminem could whip me at rapping.


End file.
